


【戬吒|短篇】《浮云游子意》

by dragonstar9988



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:40:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonstar9988/pseuds/dragonstar9988
Summary: 古风武侠ABO，宠妻无度的魔教教主·杨戬x身世成谜的话痨小神医·哪吒
Relationships: 戬吒, 杨哪
Kudos: 2





	【戬吒|短篇】《浮云游子意》

『ALPHA:乾元,BETA:中庸,OMEGA:坤泽，信息素:信香，发情期:雨露期，抑制剂:清修丹，标记:双修（占有)』

出门一笑无拘束，云在西湖月在天。 ——金庸 《射雕英雄传》

【一】  
杀戮……  
无尽的杀戮……  
冰刃交织的声音响彻云霄，奔跑声、厮杀声、啼哭声……  
一场惨绝人寰的屠杀！  
夜半，冰刃将歇;  
血染大地。  
微寒的月色下，杂草丛中隐隐传来婴孩的啼哭，痛彻心扉……  
“终究还是来晚了一步。”  
一中年男子俯身将婴孩抱起，长叹一声，两行清泪落下……  
自此，藏剑山庄——覆灭！

【二】  
十七年后——  
夜色寂寥，漫天阴云遮挡住星月，无风无辰。  
闷热、压抑、沉郁……  
烟雨朦胧的江南小镇，暮春的天景多是如此，让人又爱又恨……  
暴躁的惊雷伴着炽烈的闪电，猝不及防的骤雨接至……  
昏暗的小巷中，冰刃交接的缠斗声被“轰鸣”的响雷掩去，利剑破风而至，转瞬间便已死伤无数。  
孤立无援的蒙面人被一群死士围堵在小巷内，只露出一双冰冷如钩的寒眸，见之，令人毛骨悚然。  
“清源，你老老实实做你的魔教教主，不好吗？何苦非要来招惹我五岳剑派！识相的赶紧将五岳盟主令牌交出来，否则——格杀勿论！”  
为首之人，一袭墨蓝色飞鱼服，幽暗的夜色下，面容格外苍白，但一双孤寒无光的眸子却异常渗人，好似地府勾魂的无常，令人心胆俱寒……  
“本座不曾做过的事，凭什么要认？更何况，就凭你们也想要我的命？还不够资格！”  
男人冷冷的笑了一声，似讥讽，嘲笑着那些自以为是的家伙！  
话音将落，长剑裂空，惨白的闪电下，鲜血混着雨水浸满一地。  
这——是一场属于胜者的杀戮！

【三】  
烟雨无常，总是来也匆匆，去也匆匆。  
微凉的春风轻拂，镇东的小破庙里，紧张的气氛正缓缓蔓延开来……  
“小爷看你浑身是伤的倒在路边儿，好心捡你回来，不是让你恩将仇报的！”  
香案边儿，少年衣衫褴褛，破衣烂帽，花白的小脸怒气冲冲的瞪着对面“不怀好意”的家伙，委屈的直皱眉。  
“是你救的我？”  
说话之人面色苍白，一袭月白色暗纹劲装衬得长身玉立，清俊端雅的绝色尊容，恍然惊艳了时光。  
“多谢！”  
男子收起长剑，颔首一礼，清冷的声音伴着几分疲惫的沙哑，转身欲走。  
“等等！你……你伤的很重，体内还有莫名的寒毒，以你目前的状况，恐怕走不出三里路，我可不想再捡你一次，沉死了！”  
少年双手抱在胸前，脏乱的小脸也遮不住那双醉人的桃花眼。  
略显稚嫩的声音强装出稳重的样子，似有些滑稽，却不由引起了男人的注意，当真停下了脚步。  
“小乞丐，你可知我的身份？这世上但凡见过我真容者，唯有一死！”  
男人缓缓抬头，戏谑的看着少年，眼中的杀意一闪即逝。  
“我管你什么身份！你才小乞丐！你全家都是乞丐！”  
意料中的惊慌失措并未出现在少年的脸上，取而代之却是一个急得跳脚的幼稚小孩。  
“小爷这是出师不利！鬼知道江南阴雨连绵、遍地水坑！脚下一滑不就……咳咳，爷和你说这些干什么！”  
少年尴尬的揪了揪耳垂，脸颊微鼓，气呼呼的背过身子。  
“你不是乞丐，又怎会出现在这间破庙里？”  
男人在不知不觉中已经对少年升起了几分好奇，向来寡言少语的他，竟主动开口问起。  
“这……小孩没娘说来话长，一时半会儿和你也说不清楚。”  
少年有些烦躁的摆摆手，也不避生，径直拉住男人的手，将人按在了蒲团上。  
“医者有仁心，慈悲济世人！我既然将你捡了回来，就一定要治好你的伤和你的寒毒才能放你走！不然……不然我就跟着你一辈子！”  
少年人倔强的挡在男子身前，颇有种慷慨赴死的觉悟。  
“我的伤倒是不重，只是这寒毒……可是从胎里就埋下的隐患，江湖上多少杏林高手都无能为力，就凭你？”  
男人不以为意的一笑，清亮的眼眸浮上一抹伤感。  
“把手给我！”  
对于男人的轻视，少年明显生了几分愠怒，也不顾地上的灰土，撩起衣摆径直坐在了对面的地上，拉过男人的手腕，三指轻搭其上。  
男人稍一皱眉，却见少年神情庄重，与之前的浮躁宛若两人。  
细瞧去，少年花白的小脸难掩端正的五官，一双清澈勾人的桃花眼，丝毫未染凡尘俗气，纯净如谪仙般，让人不自如的升起几分怜惜。  
“似乎是有些麻烦……”  
少年微蹙双眉，纠结着再探了一次男人的腕脉，继而背过身去，双手托腮，静静地沉思起来。  
“小乞丐，若是再无其他事，在下就先行告辞了。”  
男人望着少年的背影，自嘲一笑，撑着蒲团站起身来。  
“慢着！我只是说有些麻烦而已，又没说治不好你！急什么？”  
等男人快走到庙门外时，少年才惊醒过来，三两步跑着将人拦下，笃定到。  
“一年……不！半年！给我半年时间，还你长命百岁！”  
见男人仍有些不太相信，少年薄唇轻抿，郑重到:  
“若半年内无法祛除你体内的寒毒，我便自断一手，今生今世永不行医！”  
男人认真盯着少年严肃的眸子，缓缓勾起唇角，甚至连他自己也未察觉。  
“还真是个固执的人，”男人无奈的挑了挑眉，缓步坐回了蒲团上，点头到:“我便给你一次机会，若治好了我的寒毒，自有重谢;若治不好……我便杀了你！”  
“成交！”  
少年无视了男人充满威胁的压迫感，自信的拍着胸脯保证到。  
“对了，我们少说也得相处个半年时间，你总得告诉我你的名字吧？”  
得到少年的承诺后，男人默默坐在蒲团上闭目养神，良久，许是少年觉得气氛有些沉闷，拉着座下的蒲团一点点靠近男人，小心翼翼的戳了戳胳膊，轻声问到。  
“杨戬！”  
男人并没睁眼，轻叹一声，拍开少年欲搭过来的小手。  
“切，大冰块似的，一点儿意思都没有，真煞风景！”  
少年嫌弃的撇撇嘴，低声呢喃到。  
“大冰块，你记住，小爷我叫哪吒，是悬壶济世的大夫，不许再叫我小乞丐了，否则小爷一银针戳死你！”  
哪吒微扬起下巴，轻哼一声，也不知从哪里摸出一根发丝般粗细的银针，在杨戬面前晃了晃，不怕死的威胁到。

【四】  
“四君子汤中和义,参术茯苓甘草比。益以夏陈名六君,祛痰补气阳虚饵。除却半夏名异功,或加香砂胃寒使。”  
清晨，艳阳正好，庙门外，哪吒左右两侧各搭了个土炉，药香扑鼻。  
杨戬打坐一整晚，内伤已治愈大半，身上的几处刀枪也因为哪吒高超的医术，渐渐愈合，甚至一晚上都不曾疼过，这一点足以令杨戬对哪吒的看法转变良多。  
“小乞丐，你这是做什么？”  
其实话一开口，杨戬就甚觉不妥，他可还清晰记得小家伙昨晚炸毛的样子。  
似乎……挺可爱的。  
果然，小家伙自是不依，狠狠剜了杨戬一眼，随手抄起一块石头砸去。  
“你昨晚淋了挺久的雨，再加上又受了伤，所以早起熬点儿驱寒的粥，暖暖胃，另一边是我自己的药，老毛病，你也别问，问了我也不会说。”  
哪吒用粗布衬着碗底，将加了中药的热粥递给杨戬，抬起下巴期待的看着。  
“快尝尝小爷的手艺，可别馋到把碗都吞了啊。”  
望着小家伙期盼的样子，杨戬亦不好驳了面子，用勺尖舀了半勺放入口中，还别说，这味道着实不错，软烂香甜，丝毫没有中药的苦涩。  
“好吃。”  
杨戬轻笑一声，不忍让哪吒的真心白费，虽只寥寥两字，哪吒的脸上却也扬起了灿烂的笑容，好似得到糖果的小孩。  
那份纯真的笑容仿佛寒冬的暖阳直入人心……  
“杨戬，你身上有钱吗？我身上带的药不多，而且给你祛毒需要很多很多名贵的草药，我……我身上的钱不够……”  
哪吒抱着碗黑乎乎的汤药，一边捏着鼻子往嘴里灌，一边还不忘答应过的正事。  
杨戬放下碗筷，眼瞧着小家伙苦的眼泪直打转却还要将碗中的汤药喝完，花白的小脸直皱成一团，实在让人怜惜。  
“这里是十万两银票，你先拿着用，不够再说。”  
杨戬随手从怀里掏出一叠银票扔给哪吒，出手之阔绰，惊的小孩怔在原地，下巴都快掉地上了。  
“十万两！用不了这么多吧？”  
哪吒接过银票数了数，抬头正好对上杨戬浅笑的目光，脑子不由的想到了别处。  
“那个……我……我才十七，还没分化呢，乾元和乾元是没有结果的……”  
哪吒双手抱在胸前，警惕的看着杨戬，紧张的咽了咽口水。  
“……”  
“放心，我对小肉芽没兴趣！”  
杨戬先是一愣，紧接着白了哪吒一眼，就这小身板，虽说长得确实好看，可惜……太瘦了，摸起来全是骨头！  
莫说还没分化，就算分化成一个坤泽，他杨戬也绝不会碰一下的——硌手！  
“你才肉芽！你全家都是肉芽！”  
哪吒低头看了看自己的小胳膊小腿，气的小脸鼓成了一只“仓鼠”，而杨戬也因为这句话付出了应有的代价——  
哪吒本意就为了报复杨戬，特意在给杨戬的汤药里加了一大把黄连，由于哪吒抓药时是按照每天的量特意分成了一副一副的，所以……杨戬连一口都不能浪费，唯有苦着脸喝完它。  
自从知道杨戬不缺钱后，哪吒就托人在小镇上租了间三进三出的小院，毕竟他们也不能一直住在破庙里，吃不好也睡不好，杨戬皮糙肉厚倒是无所谓，他可还正长身体呢！  
听了哪吒的理由，杨戬一口茶水直接喷了出来，想他十七岁时已经接手整个魔教势力，与中原武林相抗衡，眼前的小家伙竟好意思说出“长身体”这种令人啼笑皆非的借口，杨戬一时间也不知自己是该哭还是该笑了……  
不过和小家伙待在一起，他每天都能吃到不一样的美食，哪吒嘴刁，向来不委屈自己，杨戬自然也能跟着享享口福。  
近一个月时间里，杨戬甚至觉得自己已经被养胖了许多……  
可小家伙即使吃的比他还多，可就是不曾长过肉，盈盈一握的小腰，仿佛一只手就能箍进怀里。

【五】  
“杨大哥……你还……还有钱吗？”  
这天下午，哪吒垂头丧气的跑到杨戬屋里，似有些不太好意思开口。  
“怎么了？可是遇到什么难事吗？”  
二人相处已有近两个月时间，对于小家伙的脾气秉性，杨戬大致也了解一些，每次也只有遇到什么难事才会唤他一声“杨大哥”，平时都是直呼大名，丝毫没有歉疚感。  
“那个……那个……我以为十万两足够坚持到治好你的寒毒，可……可其中一味七星草比较稀缺，整个小镇上的七星草都已经被我买完了，只有同济堂还剩十株，可……可掌柜的问我要三万两，我……没那么多钱了，杨大哥，剩下的药只能坚持三天，所以……我想问问你还有没有钱……”  
哪吒尴尬的直挠头，以前用药都是直接去老头的药圃里摘，鬼知道市面上这么值钱……  
杨戬稍一皱眉，似是察觉到了什么，轻声问到:  
“这段时间，药都是从同济堂买的吗？”  
“是……也不全是，我起初每家都去，后来相比之下发现同济堂的药品好一些，就一直在他家买，掌柜的和我也熟识了，每次都便宜很多。”  
“便宜？小家伙，即使在京城，七星草也只值五十两一株，一个偏远的江南小镇，就算再稀缺，也不会超过一百两，可他却收你三千两一株，你还觉得便宜？”  
杨戬以手扶额，他虽知晓哪吒江湖经验不足，想来是初出茅庐，可现在看来，何止是不足，压根就没有！  
“小家伙，你父母也真是放心你一个人外出历练啊？除了懂医术、会做饭，你……还会做什么？小胳膊小腿的，即不会轻功，又没有内力……”  
“我……我没有父母，再……再说，游历江湖就一定要会武功吗？以医济世也没什么不好的啊！”  
哪吒知道自己被骗，心里自然不好受，加之杨戬的话里触及到哪吒的逆鳞，小家伙委屈的眼眶通红，直接摔门而去。  
杨戬楞在原地，自责不已，瞬间的失落和伤感是演不出来的，更何况如谪仙般纯净的小孩活的潇潇洒洒，从不掩饰自己的情绪，笑的爽朗，哭的痛快。  
这也是认识这么久以来，哪吒第一次提及自己的身世，观哪吒的谈吐气质，杨戬原以为小家伙是哪个世家的小公子厌烦了枯燥的生活，偷跑出来历练。  
可直到此刻杨戬才明白，那个整日笑意盈盈的少年，原来也有不为人知的伤感……  
“哮天！”  
“主上，请吩咐。”  
一玄色劲装的男子自房顶落下，单膝跪地，静候杨戬的旨令。  
“这几年朝廷势微，中原纷争不断，一些末商趁乱可讨了不少好处，本座虽无意与之计较，奈何，他们非要惹到本座头上，更害得小家伙失了颜面，一株七星草就敢收三千两，可真是狮子大开口啊！哮天，明天过后，本座不想再看到同济堂的存在！”  
杨戬眼中的杀意滔天，若只是贪图一时的小便宜倒也罢了，可他们千不该、万不该，不该将小家伙的真心随意践踏！真真是该死！  
“属下领命！”  
“等等！”  
杨戬拦住转身欲离开的哮天，轻咳两声，问到:  
“人往哪儿去了？”  
“谁？”  
哮天先是一愣，接着便明白了杨戬的意思，指了指后园。

【六】  
盛夏之际，青莲平铺于水面上，娇艳却不妖媚。  
哪吒当初选择租下这处宅院，便是因为那一池青莲。  
此刻，受了委屈的小家伙，一边气恼真心被践踏，一边又责怪自己轻易相信别人，趴在莲池边儿，打着哭嗝，泪珠滚落一地。  
杨戬寻声找来，心软的一塌糊涂，更恨不得将那同济堂的掌柜扒皮抽筋、挫骨扬灰。  
听见身后的脚步声，哪吒甩起袖子抹掉脸上的泪痕，强装镇定，奈何一抽一抽的啜泣声音短时间内是无法压下去的。  
俊美的小脸苦巴巴的皱成一团，却又别扭的不想让人看到，杨戬无奈的摇了摇头，上前将人拥入怀里，轻轻拍着小孩的后背，安抚到:  
“世途旦复旦，人情玄又玄。想要在江湖中站稳脚跟，人心——是最不可信的。”  
“可师父告诉我:善人者，人亦善之。世态可以炎凉，人却必须善良，吾等医者，以济世救人为己任，岂可因一人的恶念，而放弃天下百姓？那吾与为恶者何异？”  
哪吒揪住杨戬的衣领，咽下心中的委屈，义正言辞到。  
“善良并非软弱，再善良也要看清人心，对为恶者善良，无异于助纣为虐，助长其歪风邪气。你啊，什么也不懂，随便从街上拉个六七岁的孩子都比你见识的多，也不知道你师父是如何有勇气放你出来单枪匹马闯荡江湖的，还好你遇见了我，否则……你现在恐怕连骨头渣子都不剩，真是个愣头青！”  
杨戬没好气的点了点哪吒的鼻尖，长吁一口气，感叹到。  
“谁……谁说的！小爷一个人怎么不能闯荡江湖了？”  
哪吒一把推开杨戬，气鼓着脸颊，双手叉腰，嘚瑟到:  
“爷在捡到你之前已经游历大半个江南了！足足……二……三……足足三个半月的时间，怎么说也是老江湖了！才不是什么愣头青呢！哼！”  
“三个半月？老……江湖？呵呵……”  
“杨戬！你这是什么表情，嘲讽小爷吗？信不信小爷继续给你的药里面加黄连！”  
“小家伙，你可以试试！”  
杨戬一个闪身出现在哪吒背后，用力禁锢住哪吒的纤瘦的腰身。  
“好重的血腥味道，杨戬，你受伤了吗？”  
一股扑面而来的铁锈味传入哪吒的鼻尖，杨戬慌乱的将小家伙推开，运转内力，踩着梯云步回了自己房间，将房门紧紧的关上。

【七】  
只是简简单单的一个拥抱，他竟然被小家伙勾起了情欲，体内的信香不受控的涌出，刚刚若非他的自控能力强，他险些当场将还未分化的小家伙就地正法……  
“主上！不好了，小神医昏倒了！”  
杨戬打了桶凉水自头顶浇下，冰凉的感觉好不容易将内心的躁动强行压下，哮天却突然急迫的敲响了房门。  
刚刚的意外已经让杨戬认清了自己对哪吒的感情，对于这个误闯入他生命中的小家伙，杨戬只有欣喜，他向来敢爱敢恨，即使小家伙日后分化成一个中庸，他也要定了！  
杨戬正想着如何能说服小家伙留在他身边，哮天所带来的消息自然让杨戬万分焦急。  
为了方便随时给杨戬针灸和煎药，哪吒就住在杨戬右侧的偏房里，此时，杨戬刚迈出房门，清雅的莲香扑面而来，杨戬好不容易压下的情欲，又一点点的被勾了起来……  
“遭了！”  
杨戬懊恼的推开哪吒的房门，小家伙脸颊彤红，痛苦的缩成一团靠在墙角，双目迷离。  
“主人，小神医好像要分化了！”  
“本座没瞎！去，派人准备好坤泽的清修丹，任何胆敢靠近宅院的，无论乾元还是坤泽，格杀勿论！”  
“诺！”  
哮天领命后退了出去，杨戬牙关紧咬，克制着自己的欲望，将沾了凉水的帕子轻轻盖在哪吒的额头。  
杨戬愧疚的守在哪吒身边，原本小家伙不会这么早分化的，却因为杨戬不受控的信香勾起了雨露期，提早进入了分化，而且还是杨戬所期望的，分化成了坤泽……  
“唔……臭杨戬，都怪你！我好难受……”  
哪吒浑身滚烫，仿佛置身烈火般，简单的触碰都灼烧的烫人，杨戬只得释放自己身为乾元的信香，才能稍微帮哪吒缓解一些痛苦。  
“是是是，都怪我，是我不好。”  
面对哪吒迷糊的指责，杨戬也只能受下，看着小家伙难受，他心里也不舒服，只是分化期的痛苦是哪吒必须经历了，谁也帮不了。  
“血腥气好重啊，臭杨戬，你离小爷远点儿！”  
枕头无力的砸在杨戬脸上，面对哪吒的“无理取闹”，杨戬也无可奈何，一边柔声细语的哄着，一边压抑着自己想要将小家伙就地正法的欲望。  
“嗯……这里好舒服……”  
意识朦胧中，被坤泽的本能控制着，哪吒一头扎进杨戬怀里，好巧不巧的正碰上杨戬昂扬的欲望，直惹得杨戬倒吸了一口冷气。  
“小家伙，你最好克制一下自己，否则我不知道还能不能忍住想要占有你的欲望！”  
杨戬喘着粗气将哪吒抱回床上，下身的欲望早已遏制不住的扬起，内心深处叫嚣着想要狠狠地将小家伙占为己有，可杨戬又摸不清哪吒对他的感情，生怕伤害到他。  
“呜……哥哥不要走，哪吒好难受，哪吒好喜欢哥哥，哥哥陪我，好不好？”  
“小家伙，你知道自己在说什么吗？你知道将我留下，意味着什么吗？”  
杨戬俯身刚小家伙圈进怀里，眼眸中的欲望如重墨般晕染开来，舌尖在哪吒耳后的腺体处轻轻舔舐着，低沉的声音好似催情的迷药，不加掩饰的血腥味与淡雅的莲香交织，本能的勾起了哪吒的雨露。  
“嗯~不要，哥哥……”  
毛茸茸的脑袋轻轻蹭着杨戬的脖颈，小家伙甜腻的声音勾的杨戬已经快要崩溃了，赤红的双眸，全靠杨戬惊人的毅力才没能直接将小家伙就地正法。  
“哪吒，既然你天真的闯入了我的生活，我便不会再放任你离开！你只能是我的！”  
哪吒的分化期持续了有三天时间，杨戬一直待在屋里陪着他。  
不过，杨戬不清楚哪吒对他的感情，因此并未趁人之危和哪吒双修，只做了临时标记，让分化期的小家伙能好受些。  
让杨戬感到欣慰的是，小家伙并没有因为自己分化成坤泽而感到伤怀，依旧如从前一般乐观，整日笑意盈盈。

【八】  
时间犹如白驹过隙，转瞬即逝，半年的时间说长不长，说短不短。  
哪吒兑现了自己的承诺，杨戬体内的寒毒彻底被祛除。  
就连杨戬自己也不得不承认，他真是捡到宝了！  
哦——应该说是被宝捡到了……  
“怎么样？小爷的本领可不是靠吹的！让你再敢看轻小爷！”  
小家伙得意洋洋的抬起下巴，剑眉轻挑，一副等着被夸奖的样子。  
“不敢了不敢了，哪吒小神医就是厉害，在下佩服！”  
杨戬宠溺的揉了揉哪吒的脑袋，眼中笑意缱绻。  
“嘿嘿，客气客气，既然我已经兑现了自己的承诺，也是时候该离开了。”  
哪吒熟稔的拍了拍杨戬的肩膀，咧开嘴角笑到。  
“什么？你要走？去哪里？”  
杨戬的笑容僵在脸上，他还正想法子将小家伙拐回家做教主夫人呢！  
“游历江湖啊，之前偷溜出来就是为了……”  
“偷溜？！你……”  
“没没没！你听错了！我没有偷溜！绝对没有！”  
哪吒一得意，就将自己的底儿给抖了出来，连忙摇头否认，然而……并没有什么用。  
一听小家伙是自己偷溜出来的，杨戬差点被气死过去，好在小家伙命大，遇到了他，若是不幸遇到了歹人，以哪吒坤泽之身……  
江湖的恶意，杨戬已经不敢再想了！  
“你一个坤泽，手无缚鸡之力，还想游历江湖？到时候连骨头渣都剩不下！”  
杨戬没好气的揪住哪吒的耳朵，无奈的摇了摇头。  
“现在、立刻，告诉我，你的身份、师承何处，如果是由我查出来，可就是另外的后果了！”  
对于杨戬的威胁，哪吒压根不放在心上，反而冲杨戬吐了吐舌头，双手叉腰靠在墙上。  
“不说是吗？”  
杨戬微微翘起嘴角，缓缓靠近正得意忘形的小家伙，一伸手将人勾进怀里，当即覆上那双微凉的薄唇，惊的哪吒瞪大了双眼，连喘气都忘了……  
“杨戬！你……你……欺人太甚！”  
炸毛的“小猫”揪着杨戬的衣领，气的直喘粗气，奈何从小的教养，哪吒连一句浑话都说不出来，打又打不过，只能干跺脚。  
“小家伙，我的耐心有限，再不说，你可就没机会了。”  
杨戬轻捏着哪吒的下巴，薄唇一点点凑近，眼中满是戏谑的笑意。  
“等……等等！”  
哪吒小脸彤红，恼羞成怒的嗔视着杨戬，小声呢喃到:  
“百草涧！我住在百草涧……”  
“原来如此，你果然是神医太乙的徒弟，难怪会有如此高超的医术。”  
“我已经告诉你我的身份了，你……你不许告诉我师父，不然……不然我就给你下毒！剧毒哦！”  
哪吒晃了晃手中的银针，“恶狠狠”的威胁到。  
杨戬一把拽过哪吒的手腕，对于小家伙的威胁根本不当一回事。  
剧毒？小家伙见了蚂蚁都害怕，哪里来的什么剧毒？  
“你你你……你离小爷远点儿！我的银针可不是吃素的！”  
“衣领开了，我给你系上，你这小脑袋一天天都在想些什么？”  
杨戬点了点哪吒的额间，无奈的笑出声。  
“……要你管！”  
哪吒冷哼一声，从杨戬怀里跳出来，脸颊鼓鼓的。

【九】  
“放开他！尔等若敢伤他分毫，五岳剑派——从此便在江湖上除名！”  
暗夜，星辰漫天，原本宁静的小院，却因为不速之客的闯入，气氛降至冰点。  
两柄长刀在孤凉的月光下泛着寒芒，哪吒僵直着身子，连喘息都异常小心。  
“我说这位兄台，我和他又不熟，你们绑了我也没用啊。”  
哪吒委屈的戳了戳两边绑住自己的黑衣人，求饶到。  
“杨戬，你快告诉他们啊，我和你不熟！真的不熟啊！几位大侠，我就是个江湖郎中，你们绑我有什么用？还占人手，不如高抬贵手把我放了？我保证，绝不再回来！”  
“闭嘴！再多话我就把你的舌头割下来！”  
为首的黑衣人被哪吒吵的头疼，回身一剑直指哪吒的咽喉，吓得哪吒立刻闭上嘴，睁着一双水汪汪的大眼睛，苦苦求饶。  
“清源，若是不想他死的话，就将五岳盟主令交出来！”  
“本座早就说过，本座从未见过五岳盟主令！尔等若是再纠缠不休，本座不介意灭了五岳剑派！”  
“人家说了没拿就是没拿，你们何苦死缠烂打？东西丢了就去找啊！一堆人围在这里有什么用？一块破铁又不会从天上掉下来！”  
哪吒混不吝的翻了个白眼，嫌弃的撇撇嘴。  
“我可不曾说过五岳盟主令是铁的，你——从何而知？”  
为首的黑衣人转身看向哪吒，眼中溢满了疯狂的杀意。  
“我……我……”  
哪吒似乎有些害怕，身子向后仰了仰。  
“快说！不然将你扔到红尘地界儿，其中的滋味，可想而知！”  
“是杨戬！我在杨戬的房里见过！”  
哪吒一口咬定东西在杨戬身上，碍于哪吒的安危，杨戬只能沉默不语。  
此时此刻，杨戬已经有些看不懂这个“天真”的小家伙了。

【十】  
哪吒一句话令杨戬陷入了进退两难的境地，虽说以杨戬的武功而言，根本不惧这些乌合之众，只是哪吒还在他们手中，杨戬难免有所顾虑。  
“侍卫大哥，小弟手无缚鸡之力，你们何苦留这么多人看守我一个废人？还不如去帮帮你们老大呢，你看你看，十多个人都不是杨戬的对手，也太弱了吧？”  
杨戬一边要应付五岳剑派的人，一边还要随时注意哪吒这边的动向，不敢有丝毫懈怠，然而作为“绑票”的哪吒却没有任何“绑票”的觉悟，一会儿指着这个说武功太差，一会儿又指着那个说腿太短，看守他的侍卫被他折磨的烦不胜烦，最后还真的只留下一人看着他。  
“侍卫大哥，你们五岳剑派的盟主令牌是不是一块玄铁制成，一面儿刻着五岳的轮廓，一面儿用小篆写着:五岳盟主四个字？”  
“是又如何？你不是在清源身上见过吗？”  
“是见过，不过——不是在杨戬身上！”  
哪吒随意耸耸肩，清亮的眸子渐渐染上血色……  
“你——”  
赤红的鲜血顺着嘴角溢出，侍卫一手按在咽喉处，震惊的瞪着哪吒，只可惜，他已经没有说话的机会了。  
“十七年前，藏剑山庄的冤魂——回来了！”  
少年冷静的擦拭着软剑，嘴角翘起一抹嘲讽，犹似地狱的阎罗！  
“噗——”  
“啊——这是什么东西！救命啊！”  
“救命啊！我的眼睛掉了！”  
“我的手——我的手——啊——”  
须臾，所有的黑衣人皆倒地痛呼，身上的皮肤好似被烈火灼烧般，一点点的化成血水，惨不忍睹！  
杨戬一方势力无一人伤亡，只是此间情形之诡异，令所有人皆不寒而栗。  
“哪吒，你——”  
杨戬神情复杂看向哪吒，小孩嘴角溢着一抹疯狂，眼中却是一片死寂……  
那不是他认识的哪吒，哪吒从来都是盈盈笑意，让人如沐春风;  
现在的哪吒，却犹如古稀的老人，看不见一丝一毫的生气，让人只觉钝痛。  
“爹、娘、大哥、二哥，”  
哪吒面朝东方，双膝跪地，沉声叩首:  
“灭门之仇已报，你们——可以瞑目了！”  
“灭门？哪吒，你是——”  
杨戬似乎想到了什么，怔在了原地。  
“十七年前，我家住长安！”  
少年神色苍凉，月白的衣袍越发衬出几分孤寂，杨戬早已心疼的说不出话来，唯有将少年单薄的身子揽入怀中，予他几分人世的温暖。  
“哥哥，我利用了你，你——不恨我吗？”  
少年默默抬头注视着杨戬，狐疑的眨了眨眼睛，又似有几分愧意，瞥开了目光。  
“如果你说的利用，是帮我治好了寒毒，那我不介意被你多利用几次。”  
杨戬无奈的笑着，点了点哪吒的鼻尖，他可真没见过有人利用别人还会帮人治病的。  
“其实……我最初以为当年灭门的罪魁祸首是魔教，所以一路跟着你，想要……”  
“想要找机会杀了我？”  
“嗯……”  
哪吒愣了几秒，轻声点了点头，愧疚的缩成一团，蹲在了墙角。  
“小傻瓜，查清就好了，我又没怪你什么。”  
杨戬俯身蹲在哪吒身旁，将人拥入怀，柔声安慰到。  
“之后我在嵩山派的密室里发现了刻有我家暗印的盟主令牌，顺藤摸瓜，知道了当年灭门案的真相，五岳为了称霸武林，想要得到我父亲珍藏的星纹玄铁，我父亲不从，他们就……就……”  
“再后来我中了密室里的机关，受了点儿伤，便想着祸水东引，你武功高强，又是人人得而诛之的魔教教主，所以我就偷偷放出消息，让他们以为是你偷了盟主令牌，却没想到竟害你受了伤，我……我不想因为自己的事连累别人，可开弓没有回头箭，我之所以留在你身边，一个是因为愧疚，所以才以治好你的寒毒为交换，另一个也是为了守株待兔，以五岳剑派的势力，迟早会查到这里的。”  
“杨戬，我确实利用了你，更害你受了伤，左右我大仇已报，你要想报复回去，杀了我也可以。”  
“傻瓜，我为什么要杀你呢？你治好了我的寒毒，又给我做了半年的美味佳肴，我若是杀了你，可就少了个好厨子了。好了好了，都过去了，你的家人一定都在天上看着你，默默保护着你，如今大仇已报，就不要再胡思乱想了。”  
眼瞧着小孩一副视死如归的架势，杨戬都被气笑了，轻轻拭去小孩眼角的泪珠，将人打横抱起，眼前的场景太过血腥，虽然都是小家伙自己一手造成的，可杨戬依旧不想让哪吒沾染丝毫脏污，在他心里，哪吒永远都是那个如谪仙般纯净的孩子……  
“哮天，带人善后，五岳剑派已经没有存在的必要了！”  
敢让哪吒流泪的家伙，活着也没什么意义！

【十一】  
魔教总坛在姑苏，杨戬也不管哪吒同不同意，直接将人拐回了家，同时也派人将哪吒的消息送到了百草涧，让神医太乙知道自己的徒弟安好。  
“你——之前骗了我，还利用了我的单纯，所以……你是不是得好好补偿补偿我呢？”  
在杨戬第十次逮住想要逃跑的哪吒时，终于忍无可忍的将人拖回了房间。  
“你不是说不怪我吗？”  
哪吒被杨戬按在床榻上，动弹不得，乌黑的眼珠滴溜溜的转着。  
“我是不怪你啊，可你就没觉得心里有过意不去的地方吗？”  
“没有！一丁点儿都没有！”  
“嘴硬的小坏蛋是要受到惩罚的哦。”  
杨戬捏了捏哪吒的小腰，轻轻一带，丝质的腰带轻松滑落。  
“你你你——要干什么？小爷卖艺不卖身啊！”  
哪吒双手抱在胸前，瞪大了双眼，翕长的睫羽微微抖动着，可爱极了。  
“哪吒，嫁给我，做我一个人的坤泽，好吗？”  
“什……什么？”  
对于杨戬突如其来的表白，哪吒一句话也说不出来，直接傻住了。  
“我只做你一人的乾元，今生今世，绝不负你！”  
杨戬轻轻拨开小孩额间的碎发，眼中尽是甜腻的温柔，俯身轻覆上一抹红唇，一点点深入，侵占着小孩最后的倔强……  
“哥哥，我想要你……”  
情至深处，早已刻入骨髓，杨戬的深情他何曾不明白，即已动心，又何苦两相磨折？这一往深情，许他一世相伴，成一双痴情眷侣，也不枉此生！  
得到小家伙的许可，信香不受控的涌出，身下的坤泽在信香的缠绕下，早已瘫软成一汪泉水，柔若无骨的攀在杨戬脖颈，溢出一声声甜腻的呻吟。  
清雅的莲香与浓郁的血腥气交织在一起，宛若催情的迷药般，勾动着杨戬的情欲，衣衫一件件褪去，露出小孩青涩白皙的肌肤，在信香的诱惑下，泛着淡淡的粉红……  
“哥哥……唔……”  
哪吒的身下已然泥泞不堪，杨戬双目赤红，欲望肿胀难耐，却依旧担心小家伙初经人事，生怕伤到哪吒，虽说坤泽生来便是情欲的承受者，但杨戬还是认真的给小孩做着扩张，直到四指可以轻松尽出时，才挺身将欲望送入。  
“啊——哈~”  
哪吒抱着杨戬的手紧了紧，最初的痛苦仍旧是避免不了的。  
眼瞧着身下的小家伙疼的小脸直皱成一团，杨戬埋在穴口的欲望不敢再进分毫，双唇覆在哪吒精致粉嫩的锁骨处，留下一枚枚桃红的记忆……  
“我……我还好……你动动……”  
哪吒看到杨戬额头痛苦的汗珠，疼惜不已，双手攀住杨戬的肩膀，害羞的点了点头，微微抬高下身，配合着杨戬的动作。  
“乖，疼了告诉我，我轻点儿。”  
杨戬小心翼翼的将欲望伸向洞口深处，双眼仔细观察着小孩的表情，直到整根没入，两人都长出了一口气。  
“唔哈……啊嗯~”  
“杨……哈~杨戬！你……慢……啊嗯~……慢点儿！”  
狭窄湿热的甬道简直如人间天堂般让杨戬食髓知味，穴道内的软肉包裹住杨戬的欲望，每一次都阻拦他的进入，又不舍他的离开。  
“美味的小家伙，怎么要都要不够呢！”  
杨戬一个挺身，直引得小家伙喘息连连，粉白的肌肤满是杨戬留下的“罪证”。  
“禽……禽兽！”  
身下的坤泽美目流转，含泪的眸子更显得楚楚动人，杨戬埋在甬道没的欲望无形中又涨大的两分，丝毫没有疲惫的感觉……  
“嗯~哈……不……不要……唔……”  
“小坏蛋，相公我还有更禽兽的……”  
杨戬探到穴道深处的那处软肉，一个挺身，怀中人双目迷离，痴张着双唇，无声的喘息着，甬道内的软肉绞紧杨戬的欲望，险些被这强烈的刺激逼的泄了身。  
“哪吒，我们生个孩子吧，像你一样可爱的孩子。”  
杨戬寻到了内腔的入口，不过在彻底双修前，他还是先征求了哪吒的意见，毕竟，这是他们两个人的事情。  
或许坤泽的存在只是为了孕育后代，可哪吒不是，在杨戬心里，任何人都没有哪吒重要，即使是他们的孩子，若哪吒不喜欢，他便只宠哪吒一人就好了……  
“可是我想要一个像哥哥一样厉害的宝宝。”  
哪吒微喘着粗气，轻声呢喃到。  
“全都依你。”  
薄唇轻覆上小孩疲惫的脸颊，肿胀的欲望破口而入，深埋在坤泽的内腔，涨大、成结，浓稠的液体顺着铃口灌入内腔中。  
强烈的刺激下，哪吒已经沉沉的昏睡过去。  
等双修结束后，杨戬半疲的欲望又一点点扬起了头，只是哪吒初承雨露，杨戬担心他承受不住，只能强忍下心中的情绪，将哪吒抱到浴池中清理干净，相拥而眠。  
一夜无梦，直至第二天傍晚，哪吒才渐渐清醒，奈何整个身子就像中了化骨绵掌似的，没有一处不疼！  
尤其是下身，连站起来的力气都没有。  
“杨戬！你还笑！你就是个禽兽，不！你禽兽不如！”  
坐在书案上品茗的杨戬听到动静，忙端了一杯温茶过来给哪吒解渴，但看着小家伙苦撑着胳膊也没能坐起来的动作，难免没忍住，“噗嗤”笑出了声。  
“我要回百草涧！不要理你了！哼！”  
“哪吒乖啊，哥哥错了，不生气了好不好？哥哥保证以后绝对不笑了！除非……忍不住……”  
杨戬笑眼弯弯，俯身将哪吒抱起，宠溺的哄到。

【十二】  
隔月，杨戬以十里红妆为聘，亲自去往百草涧请来哪吒的师父。  
太乙与哪吒的父亲是世交，当初未能及时阻止藏剑山庄灭门惨案，只堪堪从残垣断壁中救出尚在襁褓中的哪吒，抚养成人，如今徒弟能寻得良缘，他自是不会多加阻拦。  
大婚当日，武林群英来贺，哪吒一袭红衣似火，君子端方。  
一双玉人并肩而立，着实羡煞旁人。  
婚后，杨戬独宠倍至，江湖盛传魔教教主是个惧内的主，杨戬听后也不恼，毕竟……他着实害怕自家小媳妇儿的泪珠子，哄起来很是麻烦。

【十三】  
“爹亲、爹亲，爹爹欺负安儿。”  
偌大的莲池中央，八角庭廊坐落于此，一身着藕荷色粉纱裙的小姑娘蹦跳的扑进哪吒怀里，泪珠挂在翕长的睫毛上，将掉未掉，哽咽着嗓子，含糊不清到。  
“爹爹怎么欺负安儿了？安儿告诉爹亲，爹亲替你教训他！”  
“哪吒！你又说我坏话，当心惯坏了安儿，她已经三岁，该懂事了。”  
步入而立之年的杨戬续上了浅浅的胡子，跟在小姑娘身后来到廊亭，无奈的看着一大一小两个“冤家”，深深地叹了一口气。  
“哥哥，安儿才三岁！哪里就该懂事了？你三岁的时候还流口水呢！”  
哪吒一手抱起安儿，嗔怒的瞪了杨戬一眼，护犊护的十足。  
“就是，爹爹还流口水呢！羞羞！”  
小姑娘学着自家爹亲，嘟起小嘴不依到。  
“咳咳……小坏蛋，你一天天的都和安儿胡说什么呢！”  
杨戬揽住哪吒的小腰，用力一箍，尴尬极了。  
“嘻嘻，难道我说的不是事实吗？”  
哪吒挑了挑眉头，戏谑到。  
“安儿，今晚哮天叔叔带你山头看星星，爹爹有事和你爹亲商量。”  
“看星星！安儿喜欢看星星！哮天叔叔，我们走！”  
安儿从哪吒怀里跳下来，拉着哮天就往外跑，哪吒正欲跟上，却被杨戬从后面拦腰抱起:  
“宝贝儿，安儿三岁了，我们……再要一个，好不好？”  
“杨戬！你敢……唔……”


End file.
